


Coffee

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, coffee fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vidic's birthday. He feels a little annoyed with it all, until he spots an odd gift on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Vidic stared hatefully at the calendar after he'd woken, the little scribbled note that he'd left for himself sometime earlier that month. It was his birthday today. One year older, and so little had been accomplished. They still didn't have what they needed, and each day was beginning to feel like it dragged on pointlessly. He was getting to the point in his life where he felt he might not accomplish everything he'd set out to do. And that reminder written on his calendar was just another slap in the face, telling of the failures he'd made, and what he had yet to accomplish.

A low sigh escaped him and he ran his fingers through his hair, moving into the bathroom. He trimmed his beard, combed his hair, and brushed his teeth. It was the same routine, day after day. He barely had the energy to get himself to do it every morning, let alone on this particular day.

He dressed himself, pulled on his tie, drove to work, cursing the traffic. It made him late enough that he knew he'd not have time to stop for coffee. Just one more thing to add to this crappy day.

"Well Doc, don't you look delightful today?" Desmond uttered in annoyance as he stepped over to the animus, laying down and rolling his eyest at the scathing look he received from Vidic in return.

"We have business to attend to, Mr. Miles. Hurry up and sit down. The sooner we finish all this, the better." He muttered, stepping past Lucy at her computer to move to his desk, frowning darkly. He was just stepping past his desk when he noted that rather than his usual mug, a cup he didn't recognize was filled with coffee, sitting by his keyboard.

Well…this was odd.

Stepping over to the table, he glanced up towards where Desmond and Lucy were, turning the cup. It was simple, black, with a few tribal designs along the rim, oddly resembling Abstergo's company logo, repeated over and over. Lifting the cup to his lips, he sipped at the coffee with a delighted sigh, eyes settling on a note that had been placed under the mug.

It simply read:

_You've done a lot for me. Thank you. Happy birthday._

_Lucy._

Catching Lucy's gaze for just a moment, he felt a smile tug at his lips, a warmth spreading in his chest that had absolutely nothing to do with the hot coffee he was now enjoying. Shaking his head, he turned his back to Lucy and Desmond, staring out the window. "…Get to work, Miss Stillman." He said, though his voice didn't have it's usual bite to it.

Maybe today wasn't such a terrible day after all.


End file.
